Zombie Apocalypse
by Perry1007
Summary: When Max gets home and find blood on the floor, he doesn't expect anything serious... That is, until he found that gun under his bed.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

Hi, my name is Max. Max Blaken. I'm just a normal 13 year old that goes to middle school. Medium height, black hair, dark brown eyes and the perfect smile. Girls seem to always stare at me when I walk past them in the hallway. Today was just like any boring old day, with me sitting in class and taking notes. I was an average student, with A's and not too many B's. Towards the end of the day, my best friend, Jake came running up to me.

"Yo dude can I come over today after school?" He asks.

"Sorry Jake, but I really don't think today will be the day." I replied.

"Oh..." He says as his voice was wondering off.

Jake knows that my mom and dad are both busy with work and hate it when people are over. They are home most of the time when I come home from school, which makes it hard for Jake to come over.

"Well can I at least walk home with you then?" He asks, eyes like a puppy who's about to cry.

"Fine. As long as you promise not to make too much noise when we get near my house." Jake nodded his head, showing he was paying attention.

{Time Skip}

I get home and call for my mom.

"Mom!"

No answer. Weird. Mom was always home at this time.

"Mom!" I yell out again. Still, no answer. I decide to go into her room and investigate when I got in, I saw a surprise waiting for me. Blood all over the room and over the furniture in the room. I was taken back by this. I decided to call my dad and see if he knew anything about this. I dial his number and after a few rings, he picks up.

"Hey dad." I said

"THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT MAX. IM TRYING TO HAVE A MEETING." He screamed at me.

"Well I found blood all over your room and mom isn't home like when she always is. I was wondering if you knew anything about this."

"DONT BULLSHIT M-" All of a sudden, there is screaming erupting from the phone.

"Dad?" I said worried. What I heard scared me for life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Gun

**Well, here's chapter 2 of the Story! Enjoy! - **

My hand is shaking as my dad speaks.

"Listen. There is a gun under your bed with about 400 clips of ammo. Get that to protect yourself. We are being attack by zom-"

His phone line went dead. I shuddered. I didn't know if that was true. Dad lied to me occasionally, but always told me the right answer a minute later. I decided to wait for the phone call. 1 minute. Nothing. 5 minutes. Nothing. 19 minutes. Still nothing. I took a quick glance at my clock. 3:49 AM. School would start in 5 hours. Should get myself some sleep while I have the chance. I tried sleep. I really did, but no use. I was too scared about what my dad said to me. I took a another peek at the clock. 7:45 AM. 'Shit' I thought, 'I don't want to be late for school'. I got up from my bed and did everything I usually do in the morning.

Before I left the house, I remembered what my dad had told me. 'A gun' I thought, 'Why would my dad keep a gun under my bed?' I decided to go up to my bedroom and check. I slowly creeped into my bedroom, which was in the attic and peeked under my bed. There it was. A sleek carbon black desert eagle and no lies, about 400 clips of ammo. 'Dang' I thought, 'Better keep this thing with me' I opened my backpack and slid the pistol and rounds of ammo into it. I got out of my house and went to Jake's house, which was just a block away. I got to his front door and knocked slowly and quietly, fearing to wake his parents up, knowing that they had a grumpy mood early in the morning. I waited for about 30 seconds and heard nothing. Just when I was about to leave, I heard a groaning sound. Thinking it was his parents, I quickly ran off to school.

School was quite different today. Half of the students and teachers weren't there and the ones that were there moved quite slowly and looked like zombies. At the word 'Zombies' I shuddered. Was that what dad was trying to tell me? I decided to ignore and go to my usual classes. At the last class, P.E, we played dodgeball. Except something wasn't right. All of the top players had become slow and none of them could pick up a single ball before they got hit. At first I thought this was just a joke, but after I saw how slowly my gym teacher moved, I knew it was no joke.

I quickly ran home at the end of the day. I shut all the blinds and windows, closed all the doors, at stayed in my kitchen. I must have been sitting there for eternity, for when I glanced up at the clock, it was 7:56 PM. 'Better start getting ready for a shower.' I took quick rinse and got out.

{Le Time Skip}

I couldn't help not peeking out my window. The anxiety was killing me. With all the groaning and moaning sounds, I couldn't help it. I took a peep through the window blinds. My heart literally skips a beat.

**OooooOoooOoo cliffhanger! What did Max see? Wait until the next chapter comes out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Start Of The Apocalypse

**Chapter 3 of my story! Hope you guys enjoy this bit!**

Swarms of zombies everywhere. Roaming the street and sidewalk. Banging cars and house windows. The zombies looked very much like us humans, except with rips in their clothes and blood stains here and there. One zombie I noticed in particular. It was just like the others, though it seems that it had just been born and looked dazed. I looked a bit closer. That's why! This zombie was Jake! This thought horrified me. Could it really be him? I checked again. He had brown hair and Jake's favourite black and blue hoodie. 'Crap.' I thought. 'Wouldn't that mean my mom and dad were also both zombies?' I decided to stop thinking about the thoughts that were scary. I take the gun out of my bag, quickly adjusting to the handle. My dad and I had went hunting before. This was no different then a carbine. I took a round of ammo and loaded it. I positioned it in my hand so that I would be ready to shoot whenever I wished.

With that, I fell into a light sleep. I awoke at the sound of pounding at my door. I fumbled for my .50 desert eagle and quietly, but quickly crept down the stairs. Pounding at my door again. I went to the front door and checked through the blinds ever so slightly. No one. 'Hm.' I thought to myself. 'Was I just imagining things?' My thought was interrupted by more pounding, coming from the kitchen. I held my gun in position, fearing that a swarm of zombies may come at me any second. I get to the back door and take a peek. I see about 5 zombies sprawled across the petite flower garden we had, which was all dried up and shrivelled. A chill went down my spine.

I started to head back upstairs, but before I even got to the first step, the back door burst open with such a mighty force that it could knock down the Eiffel Tower. I fumbled for my gun and went into the kitchen. No one. Weird. 'I really must be paranoid to think all these weird sou-' Before I could finish my thought, I was attacked. Whatever then 'thing' was, it knocked me to the floor, hard. Luckily for me, I had faced much stronger opponents, for I was the second place winner in wrestling of my age group. With the gun still in hand, I took a shot at the zombie. I waited for the loud 'BANG!' To erupt and fill my ears with ringing, but it didn't happen. I tried again. Still no 'BANG!'. I was beginning to worry. Could it be possible that the gun was too rusty to use? I started to run around the kitchen counter, when I found another zombie awaiting for me. I backed up, knowing that zombies surrounded me.

I made a swift move and grabbed the knife on the counter. I charged at the zombie in front of me, stabbing it in the heart. Where is counts. A thick, mahogany red coloured blood poured out. The zombie collapsed to the ground. I took the knife out and the other 4 zombies surrounding me. I quickly hopped over the kitchen counter and stabbed another one in the eye. The zombie stumbled back, but didn't seem to drop dead. I stabbed it once more, this time in the throat. It started to shake and finally stopped when he was on the floor.

The other three zombies I killed. I stabbed two in the head and one in the centre of the chest. Sounds easy right? No. One of the zombies ripped some skin off my arm. And another one ripped some skin off my leg. This was not good. If the wound got infected, then I would too become a zombie. I found medical supplies in the cupboard and patched myself up.

Now to figure out what was wrong with that gun. Everything seemed fine, just that it wasn't firing. I took out the ammo and looked at it. Something was weird about these bullets. They had already been used! I checked all the other boxes too. They had also all been used! I was now starting to panic. Without a gun how am I going to survive? I barely survived five zombies, I don't dare to think about a swarm of them! I knew that there was a gun store nearby, but the owner of it had probably already turned into a zombie. Probably no one knew how these zombies came to be anyway. I don't even know myself. I was trying to decide on what to do. I finally made the decision that I would go to the gun store tomorrow and get some ammo. Right now, I needed to relax and watch TV. I smirked. I love TV. I can barely live without it. But then another thought crossed my mind. What if there was no signal? I shrugged. It's worth a shot. I turned on the TV and no surprise, static. I flipped through all the channels, giving up hope until I came up to the last one. News Replays. It's better than nothing. I sat down and watched it. It was getting boring and I was going to shut it off when something caught my attention. The word 'ZOMBIES LIVE' flashed across the screen. It was a replay of a scientist talking. "Now to bring another kind of world to man kind," the scientist said. He clicked a button and the sheet on the table beside him rose up. There was a zombie. He was asleep. The scientist was describing how he had made this creature, but I didn't notice him. I noticed the zombie had started to stir. When the scientist finished, the zombie got up and attacked him. The zombie sank his teeth deep down his throat. The scientist moaned in pain. Then he started chasing after others in the lab, starting with the camera man. Then, static. Nothing on the screen anymore, just mere static.

Just then something came up in my mind. That zombie had been my first kill.

**DAMNNNNNNNNNNNN! That was one hell long of a story. **


	4. Chapter 4: Travels

**Chapter 4: Travels**

I wake up on the arm chair in my living room. The first thing that came to my mind was the smell in the house. I remembered the big fight that had occurred last night. I dragged myself to the kitchen and saw all the zombies lying on the ground, with house flies swarming over them. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the smell was coming from the dead zombies. Just then my stomach growled. I realized I haven't eaten in days. I looked through the food in the kitchen. Almost everything was rotten. From the greens to meat and all the junk food. Hmph. I was about to give up searching when I remembered mom had an emergency bag with food and clothes and supplies. But that was for emergencies only. I guess this was kind of an emergency... I went into the garage and found the bag. It was filled with preserved meat and dried fruits. Lovely. It would survive for at least 2 weeks, if I was careful.

I went headed on out to the streets for some form of ammunition to fill my desert eagle. Before I left the house though, I grabbed the pack of food and supplies and also grabbed the knife that I had killed the zombies with. That knife literally saved my life. I went to the nearest gun shop there is. Ammu-Nation. I saw that the whole town and been covered in dust and rubbish, and the buildings were all rusty. No surprise there. I peeked inside the shop. I coughed. Man! It smelled worst then the spray of 10 skunks! I went inside. I jumped at the sound of the creaking wood beneath me. I looked behind the counter. Guns on guns on guns. Perfect. I smiled. I picked out a machine gun. It looked like an AK-12. I took the rounds of ammo and stuffed it into my bag. I also remembered the desert eagle. I poked around for some .50 desert eagle ammo. I ended up finding some under a carbine. Just then, I heard the door open. I froze dead in my tracks. Was it possibly another person? I peered through the crack in the counter. It was a zombie.

I fumbled the floor for a gun, keeping my eyes on the zombie. I ended up grabbing a sniper rifle. I had no idea on how to use this thing, but it turns out it was much like a carbine. I tried to shoot the zombie in the head, but I missed and the bullet ended up hitting the leg. I definitely gained the zombie's attention. It started half dragging and half running towards me. I got scared. I pulled out my knife and circled the shop counter, just like I did back at home. I came up behind the zombie and stabbed it right in the back of the neck. It winced in pain and it collapsed onto the ground. I quickly gathered all the ammunition i collected and ran out of there. I decided to not go back to the house, for there was nothing left of use anymore. I headed north towards the woods. 'Good thing I have a compass on my watch', I thought.

I headed up the hills and into the greenery. The woods were actually really pretty when you don't think about the apocalypse.

**Well, it's gotta end here. I'm writing this late at night and I'm getting tired. New chapter tomorrow guys! Peace.**


End file.
